RIVALIDAD
by natsumi511
Summary: karin y sakura despues de su encuentro en aquella aldea...la rivalidad por sasuke no soy buena escribiendo summarys xD! pasen y lean...*new: capi 2*
1. Chapter 1

o hayou lectores ^^ ( despues d un poco d tiempo de merecido descanso xD!!) (inner: ¬¬ esta loca...no hagan caso a su comntario)

bueno...acabo d scribir este fic...hace una hora estaba viendo l dvd d los capis recientes d naruto y me inspire este one-shot en el capi d la semana pasada : la roivalidad que empieza netre Karin y Saku ^^

disclaimer: naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto... no a mi T.T...sino fuera asi Sasuke seria solo MIO ( inner: y mio tbn!!!)

esta narrado en primera persona ( primero Sakura y luego Karin), pero existen dialogos (aunque son pocos) y ciertas palabras en cursiva que son los pensamientos.

*-.*-. : separa la escena

**Disfruten el fic !!!**

**RIVALIDAD**

- Sakura-chan presta atención - me advirtió el can ninja – el rastro de Sasuke se hace mas fuerte

Mi corazón latía aprisa _¡lo volvería a ver_!...haría todo lo posible, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas si era necesario para hacerlo regresar.

El problema era que a pesar de no perder de vista nada ni a nadie a mi alrededor, no podía distinguirlo entre la gente. ¿Estaría escondiendo su identidad tras un disfraz y escondía perfectamente su chacra para evitar llamar la atención de otros ninjas?

Entre mis cavilaciones al saber que Sasuke podría estar tan cerca, una extraña muchacha de cabellos rojos paso por mi costado rozando con brusquedad mi hombro. Una sensación extraña se apodero de mí, pude percibir algo de Sasuke-kun en ella... me creerían loca pero estoy segura de que aspire una fragancia a sándalo: siempre que estaba a su lado, cuando aun éramos el equipo 7, podía embriagarme con ese aroma.

Ladee la cabeza disipando mis locas ideas, estaba tan desesperada por encontrarlo…

Continué caminando por las calles., me advirtieron que el rastro se alejaba cada vez mas…di un respingo: "Ella" murmuré…ella era quien tenia el olor de Sasuke.

No informe a nadie de mis corazonadas y suposiciones respecto al paradero de Sasuke. No había duda: ella iba con él…aquella muchacha, ignoro su nombre, eso no importa…

Volveremos a vernos algún día. Y es cuando te demostrare que lo merezco y que no soy débil. Lucharé contra ti: POR ÉL

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

No siento ninguna presencia de chacra, bien así podré volver pronto con Sasuke-kun.

Caminaba entre toda aquella multitud, sin nada interesante que llame mi atención. Pase al lado de una muchacha a quien rocé con brusquedad. Ella iba acompañada por dos perros, que extraña. Además el tono rosa de su cabello la hacia ver mas rara aún.

Pase sin prestarle más atención, no parecía ser peligrosa, dudo que sea alguien importante. Pero, tras avanzar un poco percibí una fuente de chacra que desapareció con la misma velocidad que cuando surgió. Podría ser…

Giré rápidamente, buscando a esa joven, mas no la pude ver. Extraño…

- volveré con Sasuke-kun -al diablo con esa mocosa, no era alguien a quien debería temer.

(…)

Llegue al punto de encuentro, Sasuke estaba herido: al parecer había tenido una cruenta pelea, obviamente resultó vencedor.

Suigetsu ni Juuugo regresaron todavía…

- Sasuke-kun – me acerque un poco preocupada. Comencé a curar sus heridas, aunque estas desaparecían con rapidez extrañamente. El no hizo nada por evitar mi ayuda

- hmp –

- me alegro que estés bien – expreso, recostando mi cabeza en sus anchos hombros.

Hizo el ademán de querer zafarse.

Siempre se aleja _¿será por pudor? Quizá no es realmente un tan frío, sino solo un poco tímido…que lindo_….no puedo evitar que el color suba a mis mejillas ante tales pensamientos.

Pero el no se alejó. Sonreí _¡sí!_… se acercó a mi cuello y respiró sobre este, me estremecí…aspiró luego mis cabellos _¡Kami! perdería la cordura si volvía a hacer eso_…

Cerré los ojos esperando por un beso…que nunca llegó

- Cerezos- susurró; sin embargo yo llegue a oírlo. Su voz sonaba nostálgica, no era la de siempre, podría decir que incluso era dulce – a eso huele tu cabello – continuó alzando un poco la voz

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus orbes color ébano. Lo miré confundida _¿qué era lo que le había pasado hace unos minutos?_

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida de nuestro escondite. Se detuvo en la entrada, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego con su voz habitual rompió ese tenso silencio que nos envolvía:

- esperaré a los otros fuera-

Asentí. Luego se desvaneció.

(…)

"cerezos" había dicho. Al verlo, descubrí que no solo su voz había cambiado; la expresión de su rostro era diferente: tenía sentimientos encontrados, no supe cuales con exactitud…pero estoy segura que vi en sus ojos un brillo de felicidad… _¿por qué?_

La respuesta llegó: recordé entonces a aquella joven del pueblo, cuando pasé por su costado olía a cerezos.

Suigetsu me comentó que antes de ir con Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun formó un equipo en su aldea: el contenedor del kyuubi y una molesta niña.

_¿Sería ella la muchacha de su equipo? ¿Sasuke-kun aun la recordaba? Incluso… ¿sentía algo por esa peli rosa?_

Pues no lo permitiré…desde la primera vez que lo conocí, prometí que Sasuke sería mío.

No perderé contra ti mocosa

No perderé a Sasuke POR TI

** FIN**

que tal kedó?..keria ver como asumirian ambas esa rivalidad que supongo Masashi desarrollara mas adelante ( inner, sacando una sierra: no t preocupes amenazare a Masashi para que lo haga...soy muy persuasiva muajajaja )

espero les haya gustado...

¿creen que merece reviews?...(inner: digan síii....sino nos pondremos a iorar T.T....¿k les cuesta hacer clic n l botoncito verde? ) es cierto, recuerden k no necesitan tener cuenta para dejar sus comntarios. realmnt me interesa su opinion asi m ayudan a mejorar como escritora ^^

cuidense y muuuchos besos de leche condensada ^^

sayo ( espero leerlos pronto)


	2. chp 2

o hayouuu!!!!...aqui yo toda desvergonzada apareciendome despues de un mes de ausencia hohoh ( por ello, acepto con modestia sus pifeos, tomates, papeles, reclamos, quejas...etc etc... ) d verdad sorry por al ausencia...pero es que la U se esta convirtiendo en un infierno...grrr!!!...ya no tngo tiempo ni para ver algo d television ( pareszco un robot que osolo lee, lee lee...lee y leee T.T ) xD!!

pero bueno...surgio algo d inspiracion en mi seco cerebro relacionado con los casi utlimos capis del manga ( ded l encuentro sasusaku y cuando sasuk pide a sakura k mate a karinn....kyaaa!!!... ese momnto casi m como las uñas....dije : "aqui correra sangre muajaja...x fin enfrentamiento karin vs saku".. pero el 'kerido' masashi m dejo con las ganas) asi k como karin y saku ya estuvieron "face 2 face" m acorde d st fic y dije....de hecho k tngo ka gregar algun desenlace....

y pues.... realmnte no correra sangre (inner: buuuu!!!! botenla!!!) pero si existe una 'winner' ( io y mi spanglish xd!!)... k supongo deducen klien es... m parecio lindo narrarlo desde la perspectiva de karin... espero les guste si??

disclaimer ON

narrado en priemra persona: por Karin

**ACTO II:**

¿Qué curioso es el destino verdad?

Nos volvimos a encontrar….

Por fin me jacto de poder conocer al equipo 7: a aquel rubio hiperactivo y a la molesta muchacha, sonrió tan pronto arribamos a la entrada de tu aldea… ¿no crees que estas en desventaja, ahora qué ya sé algo más de ti y tú aun nada sobre mí? Será fácil derrotarte jaja…

Fue lo que pensé en un principio…

(…)

Nuestro encuentro segundo no me pareció extraño, no llamaste mi atención al igual que aquella vez, me pareciste tan simple desde el comienzo…

Realmente te consideré cobarde: Sasuke tuvo razón al abandonarlos. No pudiste acabar conmigo o te rehusaste a hacerlo- _de cualquier modo, eres débil_ - , le propusiste irte con el, osaste enfrentártele y detenerlo…ni siquiera yo podría estar a su nivel…. _¿Cómo es que podrías hacerlo tú?_ Reconocí el chakra del rubio: muy poderoso e inmenso, digno rival de Sasuke; vi como cruzaban miradas y algo sumado a su odio se encendió… pero…_ ¿Qué hacías tú entre dos grandes ninjas? Tú, una mujer simple, débil y nada astuta ¿frente a ellos?_....NADA. Respondo por ti.

Sin embargo, note el lazo que entre los 3 se había formado, note una mirada extraña que te dedico cuando lo detuviste, no podría describirlo, tal vez no fue nada…pero sé que aquel "Sasuke-kun" caló crudamente en su corazón… como aquella vez en la cueva, cuando aspiro tu fragancia. La mirada que te dedicó y la atención que esos minutos te dio… me habría gustado sentirla yo también…te envidié ese instante.

(… )

¿Recuerdas que me prometí no perder ante ti?… de hecho al conocerte sabía que no lo haría…después de todo; si nos comparamos, yo soy mejor: la más indicada, la más fuerte entre las dos y quizás la que lo conoce mejor – estuve más tiempo con él que tú-…

Sin embargo, ese último detalle fue mi error…tú acabas de ganar, o mejor dicho, yo jamás podré competir contigo:

Creí que lo conocía, mas jamás fue así, aquel rubio y tú, entienden cómo se siente en realidad, y también comparten su dolor… cuando se torno en el ser oscuro que ahora es, hasta yo me asuste de él y habría deseado alejarme... pero tú no lo hiciste. Cuando estuvo decidido a atacarte, creo k incluso te noté sonreír, note el brillo triste en tus ojos cuando él se retiró… siempre supiste que podría reaccionar así contigo y aun así tuviste el valor de hacerle frente, sabias que eras inferior - y nada importante quizás - y te decidiste a sacrificarte por su bien… yo me aleje con su cambio, y tu lo amaste aun más….

No admirare tu compasión hacia mí, me salvaste, más por ello no te agradeceré… de uno u otro modo yo también lo amo y habría preferido morir en sus manos que en las de Konoha; se que en mi caso tu opción sería la igual… pero bueno, a lo que iba:

Creo que perdí esta partida antes de comenzarla a jugar. Sé que aquella oscuridad en su alma, solo tú la puedes iluminar, solo tú le brindaras el calor que yo jamás le podre dar, se que tú lo cambiaras… por que se que siempre lo seguirás fielmente.

Sakura (suena extraño llamarte así, él también lo hace de ese modo ¿verdad?, resulta doloroso para ambas)… no tienes que luchar conmigo… hace mucho me demostraste que lo mereces y yo no…

Con el corazón destrozado – después de todo duele perder- me atrevo a desear que seas feliz.

***.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* FI…INN!!!! (Creo k ahora si es el definitivo hoho)*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***

y ahora...k tal estuvo? se ke medio raro y un poco..hay nuc... (realmente m parecio facil narrarlo dsd st pnto d vista, xq una vez m paso: l chico k me gustaba keria a mi amiga... y no ami T:T y enotnces inner:...blablabla... doloroso si...pero bueno ya s olvido hehe natsumi: )

diganme: les gusto? no les gusto? deberia quitar l capi? poner uno alternativo con una pelea a lo street fighter...hahha?...si les gusto o no, dejen reviews, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, tambien dejen review...y si no se cansaron de mi fic y llegaron a leer hasta esta parte... tambien dejen review!! n.n ...no cuesta mucho dar clic al botoncito d abajo ( recuerden admas k no necesitan tener cuenta para dejar comntarios )

wenu hasta la proxima...espero llerlos pronto!!!

besooootes!!!

PD: y para los lectores d "TRUE LOVE...REALLY EXISTS"...gomenne por no cubir el capi hace una semnas (mi sema "tranca" fue muy pesada hahaa) pero pronto subire el capi... y como recompensa sera uno muuuuy largo .. hasta entonces

mateee!!! y no olviden: espero sus opiniones y comentarios =) **


End file.
